nlsoccerdegrassifandomcom-20200214-history
Drew Torres
Drew Torres is a graduate from Degrassi Community School. During his high school years, he got shot by Vince while saving his girlfriend, Bianca's, life. As a result he is paralyzed from the waist down. He is engaqed to and got Bianca Desousa pregent. He is friends with Jake Martin and Dave Turner. He is attending Toronto University, and is portrayed by Luke Bilyk. 'Character History' He first appeared in I`m All In, He and Bianca have sex and they dont use any protection but drew doesnt know that. Bianca tells him that she is pregnet and he says he wont leave her no matter what happens. In I Gotta Good Feeling Part 1, Christian shows up and he doesnt seem happy about and he just gives him a slight greeding and leaves until dinner. At dinner Audra says that dinner is ready and they ask what Drew wanted to say and he says Bianca is pregent and he is the father they all look and shock then the scene ends. In I Gotta Good Feeling Part 2 Audra is upset that Bianca is pregnet and he got her pregent. He is sorry about it. Adam is happy that he will become an uncle, but Audra is upset they had sex without protection. Bianca knocks on the door, and the two leave for a second. He tells her he told his parents about the pregnancy. Drew introduces Bianca to Christian. Christan tells her he is ready to go to Degrassi. Drew has one more thing to tell Bianca. He gets down on one knee, pulls out a ring, and asks her to marry him. Bianca says yes to the marriage, and they get engaged. They hug and then Audra say`s Welcome to the family. Bianca is so excited to be a member of the Torres family. They all hug, as one happy family. In It`s Our Genaration 2, He see`s Jake taking wood and offers him a whole shed of wood. Jake offers to pay but Drew says no. Jake pays and says that it`s a baby gift. He supries Biancawith a party at Clare`s when Jenna comes in and says that having a baby is torture. Bianca and Drew talk and she says that she doesnt want the baby, Drew calls her selfish then leaves. In Somebody To Love 1, Bianca makes her desision on if she wants the baby and she tells Drew that she wants the baby and they get back together. In Somebody To Love 2, He finds out that Vince is out of jail. Him and Bianca talk and say that he is probably not gonna find us but then they hear a noise outside and Bianca whispers Please be the wind, Please be the wind but it was the cans rattling outside. In Whatever it Takes, he attends K.C.'s party. In part 2 he is seen working out with Bianca when Katie and Jack spy on them. He will return for season 14. Bianca might have the baby. Category:Characters